visitas
by Hikari Erena Yami
Summary: tras acabar la guerra contra los titanes, Eren y Armin visitaran a los recién casados, sin imaginar que les prepara su pequeño viaje.


_**Visitas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece es de Hajime Isayama. Solo hago uso de los personajes para diversión, sin fin de lucro.**_

_**Un poco de OOC de ambos personajes**_

_**Spoilers: cero**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

5 años habían pasado desde que la humanidad vivía en completa armonía, los humanos podían salir sin miedo fuera de los muros sin tener que sentir el pánico y horror al encontrarse con los titanes. Y todo gracias a los valientes soldados que con su destreza y valor lograron vencer aquellas bestias infernales.

Las vidas perdidas no se fueron en vano de la tierra ya que cuando todo se hubo acabado, hubo un gran homenaje en sus nombres.

Los sobrevivientes a la guerra cuyas vidas ahora apreciaban más que nada vivían en completa paz, algunos con sus familias contando sus historias, otros tratando de rehacer su vida con alguna persona especial para ellos. Y eso incluía a dos personas que por los las ciudades de los muros los consideraron la pareja más fuerte de la humanidad: Mikasa ackerman y Levi Rivaille.

Quienes ni ellos pensaron en encontrar sentimientos mutuos y ser correspondidos de uno al otro y sin dejar de lado que ambos orgullosos duraron un tiempo en reconocerlo a sí mismos y al público, que al saber los felicitaron y dando sus más gratos deseos a la pareja, Levi al parecer le molestaba un poco aquello ya que cada vez que salían por la ciudad no falta quien diera sus saludos y cumplidos al tener a la joven Ackerman a su lado, le fastidia un poco eso y más proviniendo de hombres que con una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa miraban a la chica. Por otro lado Mikasa solo escondía su vergüenza y sonrojo y dando un tímido gracias a las personas.

Al pasar un año de noviazgo que para el sargento fue de lo más molesto pero a la agradable con su ahora mujer, ya que tanta presión e insistencia de sus amigos que para el eran como hermanos, le dijeron que era hora de tener que dar un paso más con la chica, Hanji o _la loca de cuatro ojos _como le decía el, cada vez que los veía por los pasillos del castillo, las calles o en reuniones con los altos mandos , no faltaba un comentario un tanto divertido con respecto a contraer nupcias con la pelinegra, el con su típico ceño fruncido solo daba un _vete a la mierda, cuatro ojos _y un tono carmesí en sus mejillas daba paso hacia su oficina o buscar a Ackerman.

Y al llegar de la primavera el gran sargento Rivaille pidió la mano de Mikasa, que con una gran sorpresa de parte suya al oírlo pedirle aquello ya que Levi no era de aquellos hombres detallista o hablar palabras de amor, pero en fin de cuentas ambos sabían lo que sentía uno por el otro, con una sola sonrisa y un beso en los cálidos labios al hombre le dio el sí.

Ya casados se fueron a vivir a una modesta cabaña de dos plantas un poco centrada al bosque, ya que por petición de Mikasa al habitar ahí, alegando que así podrían estar en tranquilidad y tener privacidad, y también porque eso le hacía recordar a sus padres. Y sin más cuestiones Levi cumplió su deseo al mandar a construir su hogar, y de paso a pesar de todo a él también le parecía bien el vivir solos, ya que tampoco quería molestias de la gente del pueblo o de la milicia.

Y así es como ahora la ahora pareja recién casada vivía feliz y en completa armonía.

_._

_._

_._

- ¿Armin seguro que es por aquí? – pregunto Eren un tanto irritado y cansado

- si debemos estar cerca – respondió el rubio mirando su mapa – mira es por aquí, vamos – señalo al castaño y procedió a caminar por un sendero un tanto tenebroso

- creo que nos hemos perdido – soltó de pronto Eren pasando una mano por su cabello

- no creo, ya que la última vez que vinimos no tardamos mucho en llegar –

- esa vez fue porque Mikasa nos acompañó junto con el sargento – profirió el castaño mirando a su amigo con ojos acusadores, este solo soltó una risita por tal acto infantil

- vamos Eren no te comportes como niño y al menos disfruta de la naturaleza que en cuando menos te des cuenta llegaremos –

- si lo que tú digas Armin - paso sus manos detrás de su nuca y cerrando sus ojos, este solo soltó un suspiro su amigo no cambiaba en nada

Tras un rato de caminar y en silencio, ambos chicos oyeron un ruido por los arbustos, cruzaron miradas y no le dieron importancia, tras un lapso de varios pasos el ruido fue un poco más fuerte y agregando un feroz rugido que hizo que se pararan en seco y un escalofrió les recorriera la espalda.

- ¿Armin? –

- si Eren –

- voltea y dime que no es lo que pienso que es – su cara pálida y sudor no se hiso esperar

- ¿y por qué mejor no lo haces tú? – el gruñido se hizo cada vez más fuerte

- porque tú eres más valiente – soltó una risita nerviosa

- ¿y si mejor volteamos los dos juntos? – propuso Armin volteado a ver al castaño

- me parece bien –

- 1 –

- 2 –

- 3 –

Ambos voltearon hacia atrás y sus pulidas se agrandaron a manos no poder, al ver un oso enorme rugir y pararse en ambas patas, mientras los chicos solo tragaron saliva, se miraron unos segundos en asentir ambos

- CORREEE! – gritaron al unísono, con cara pálida y sudorosa, sin mirar atrás, mientras el oso corrían al igual que ellos ganado paso,

- fue tu culpa Armin, te dije que no era por aquí ahhh – grito Eren corriendo más aprisa y casi cayendo en el trayecto

- no es el momento para discutir Eren, corre más rápido que nos viene alcanzando – dijo el rubio mirando por su hombro al enorme oso que al parecer estaba disfrutando de sus presas

Tras en unos angustioso minutos de correr en medio del bosque, ambos chicos ya estaba cansados y totalmente sudorosos , mientras el feroz animal no daba tregua a sus víctimas y al parecer estaba ya saboreando su cena, casi cerca de ellos.

- adiós Eren, fuiste mi mejor amigo – dijo Armin con una sonrisa y descendiendo su paso

- no digas eso, vamos sigue corriendo – al parecer el castaño también no aguantaría un poco mas

- creo que ambos quedaremos aquí – confeso Armin deteniendo por completo al igual que Eren que solo lo vio con sorpresa y miedo, trato de sacudirlo para seguir corriendo pero al acercarse el oso ya estaba delante ellos, ambos mirando con horror y solo les quedo cerrar los ojos esperando el final. Pero al no sentir nada ni oír un ruido, fue Armin quien abrió un ojo y mirar con impresión como el oso enorme y feroz salía corriendo entre la maleza como si hubiera visto algo tenebroso, al tenerlo fuera de su vista, volteo ahora a ver al castaño – Eren – llamo ya erguido y caminado hacia él. Este solo abrió los ojos volteo a ver a todas partes buscando a la bestia- ¿y el oso? – Pregunto al no verlo por ninguna parte – al parecer se asustó por algo que vio o escucho – supuso Armin poniendo una mano en su barbilla buscando la causa a tal echo – oye Armin – llamo Eren – ¿qué pasa? – Ya viste eso – señalo el castaño hacia enfrente sin ver a su amigo – no que…. – es la casa que buscamos – sonrió aliviado y soltar un suspiro muy profundo al ya estar a salvo – vamos antes de que venga el oso – dijo Eren caminado- corriendo a la pequeña cabaña Armin le siguió.

Al llegar tocaron con delicadeza, pero al no recibir respuesta tocaron un poco más fuerte y obteniendo el mismo resultado

- qué raro, al parecer no hay nadie en casa – dijo Eren viendo por la ventana

- tal vez salieron un rato, ¿sabían que vendríamos? – pregunto Armin viendo por los lados

- no creo, le dije a Mikasa que vendríamos hoy y además… – iba a proseguir a hablar pero un chillido un tanto cercano los puso alerta y con los pelos en punta

- ¿tu.. Tú crees que es el oso? – Eren trago saliva

- no… no creo fuera eso más bien pareció un lloriqueo – respondió Armin tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible. Otro chichillo se dejó oír, ambos jóvenes se miraron y caminaron hacia la parte trasera de la casa, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido ya que no querían ser visto por el peligro animal que se oía, al llegar sigilosamente echaron un vistazo al patio, ambos quedaron sin aire. Ahí de cuclillas y acariciando un jabalí de temibles colmillos pero muy sumiso, estaba Mikasa al parecer muy centrada en el animal, Armin y Eren les salió una gotita al ver tremenda imagen.

- eh! Hola Mikasa – el primero en hablar fue Eren, ella volteo y ergio rápidamente caminado hacia su hermano y amigo, mientras Armin solo soltó una risita al ver al pobre animal salir despavorido del lugar

- hola Eren, Armin – saludo extendiendo su mano, estos le correspondieron al gesto

Tras saludarse, Mikasa fue a cortar algunas verduras y frutas de su pequeña huerta y poniéndolas en una canasta

- vaya Mikasa estos tomates sí que se ven deliciosos, eres muy buena cultivando – admiro Armin tomando la verdura en sus manos

- gracias, vengan vamos adentro voy a preparar la cena – dijo Mikasa caminado hacia la parte delantera de la casa, ambos la siguieron enseguida

- adelante pasen, y siéntanse como en casa – profiero Mikasa al abrir la puerta y caminar hacia la cocina

- gracias – respondieron ambos sacudiendo la tierra de sus zapatos ya que no quería ensuciar la casa, o si no un sargento los pondría a limpiar la casa entera y la idea no les agrada en lo absoluto.

Ya estando los tres en la cocina y en un silencio un poco incómodo, fue Eren quien comenzó una conversación animada

- oye Mikasa, la casa está muy ordena y muy limpia – trato de sonar amable ya que no estaba acostumbrado a decir aquellas palabras

- gracias Eren, pero eso se lo tienes que decir a Levi ya que es el quien lo mantiene así, ya sabes cómo es con la higiene – dijo cortando algunas verduras y echándolas a una olla previamente calentada

- si tienes razón, cuando lo vea se lo diré – respondió tomando un sorbo de agua

- y también está muy bonita – ahora era Armin quien inspecciono el lugar, viendo las repisas llenas de libros de todos los tamaños, los muebles, en fin el lugar olía agradable y fresco tal como un hogar tranquilo.

- y am… ¿dónde está el sargento? – pregunto Eren

- fue a cazar algunos animales para la cena – decía tranquilamente Mikasa poniendo algunos condimentos al guiso

- ¿a cazar? – pregunto nuevamente Eren con nerviosismo

- si –

- ¿qué pasa Eren, porque estas sudando? – ahora era Armin quien miro a su amigo temblar y soltando algunas gotas de su frente

- nad… nada estoy bien – respondió con nerviosismo al solo recordar las palabras del hombre mayor - _así que ya sabes mocoso, si te atreves a cometer alguna estupidez te cazare como un animal salvaje, quedo claro – si señor – _no necesito más de aquellas simples palabras para no cometer ninguna tontería

- Eren – llamo la mujer a su hermano quien al parecer casi se desmayaba en su asiento

- eh – fue lo único que salió

- ¿te dijo o echo algo el sargento? – pregunto Mikasa caminado asía el

- NO!... dijo no no pasa nada como crees es solo que… - el clic de una puerta al abrirse lo callo de inmediato

- ya llegue – fue el escuálido saludo que dio Rivaille al entrar a la cocina cargando un costal

- señor – los dos chicos de inmediato se levantaron de su lugar he hicieron el saludo militar al igual que Mikasa hizo lo mismo

- buenas noches sargento - saludo Eren con amabilidad y felicidad ya que a pesar de recibir la golpiza e insultos de Levi jamás dejo admirar al hombre

- Jaeger, Arlelt – fue lo único que salió de su boca al ver a los chicos para después dirigirse hacia su mujer – toma Ackeman , case alguno conejos y aves – dijo extiendo el costal con los susodichos

- gracias sargento – agradeció Mikasa, a pesar de estar casados los roles seguían siendo los mismo de superior a cadete, y a decir verdad a ninguno le molesta ya que fue así como se conocieron, ya en la intimidad era otro cantar.

Ya sentados los hombres en la mesa Eren fue quien nuevamente inicio la conversación con el mayor de ahí

- sargento –

-hm –

- me estaba preguntando si, usted algún día me podría enseñar a cazar - dijo con un poco de ilusión

- claro, cuando quieras te enseño – respondió con sarcasmo, pero al parecer Eren no lo noto

- ¿enserio? – y así era al juzgar por sus ojos que tenía un brillo

- por supuesto que no mocoso, con tus maniobras, de seguro terminas matándote a ti en vez de los animales – dijo arrastrando las palabras, el castaño bajo la mirada desilusionado, más un carraspeo de una garganta proveniente de Mikasa hizo que Levi diera un suspiro agotado, ahora tenía quien lo reprendiera a lo que para él era diversión con palabras, no tendría a la loca de Hanji o a Erwin con él en ese momento, pero en cambio tenía a la joven mujer a su lado quien no supo a qué hora o donde se había enamorado, a su manera, pero enamorado en fin de cuentas, la amaba a pesar de no decirlo con palabras se lo demostraba con carisias y besos de vez en cuando. Suspiro ligeramente y se acomodó mejor en la silla – está bien, te enseñare pero espero que no vayas a morir a la primera mocoso – fue lo mejor que pudo decir amablemente

- gracias sargento – ahora Eren radiaba felicidad al tener ese privilegio de parte de su superior. Y mientras Armin sonreía por su amigo

Más tarde esa noche, después de cenar, Mikasa ofreció a ambos chicos el quedarse por esa noche ya que los animales rondaban entre el bosque, y no quería que nada malo les pasara, estos gustos aceptaron, además de que no quería toparse con cierto oso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- gracias Levi – agradeció Mikasa mirandolo a los ojos, acercándose más a su esposo

- ¿porque? – el estaba acostado en la cama con los brazos detrás de su nuca y mirando hacia el techo, ya que se sentía cansado después de tener una sección de placer con su mujer

- por aceptar la petición de Eren – ahora ella descansaba en el pecho de Levi oyendo su corazón latir con calma, mientras el posaba una mano en el cabellos de Mikasa acariciándolo con delicadeza

- no es nada, solo espero que no sea tan tonto como para morir lastimarse – ella solo soltó una risita al oírlo, tenía razón esperaba que su hermano no lo fuera hacer

- te amo – dijo Mikasa volteando a ver a Levi y darle un pequeño beso tierno para después regresar a su pecho cerrar los ojos, he ir al mar de los sueños

- yo también te amo – susurro Levi, tal vez decir aquellas palabras no fuera lo suyo, pero cuando lo diría serian cargadas de amor y cariño hacia la persona que ahora estaba en su pecho durmiendo profundamente, sonrió esa niña orgullosa y obstinada era lo que siempre había soñado para compartir su vida, ya que ambos eran iguales. Le dio un beso en su cabeza para después acomodarse mejor, y abrazar a su mujer con fuerza aun con una sonrisa en sus labios,

_**Fin**_

_Hola chica(o)s, cómo están?, bien aquí les traigo otro one-shot XD, ( de seguro ya están hartos de puros de estos) pero mi cerebro no da para más. Solo espero que les haya gustado y reído mucho, no soy muy buena en comedia así que hizo lo que pude n.n solo les diré que esta idea provino de un mini doujin que encontré en pixiv si quieren dar un vistazo, yo solo traduje y agregue algunas detalles e.e. www (punto) pixiv (punto) net / member _ illust (punto) php?mode = medium&illust _ id = 39371405 así que ya saben créditos al artista ;) bueno me retiro, que tengan una linda noche y cuídense mucho un beso y abrazo. _

_Reviews? _

_Hikari Erena Yami _


End file.
